


Oral Sex

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sudden bursts at bad times.





	Oral Sex

**Author's Note:**

> "There really isn't any oral sex."
> 
> Originally posted Sept 29, 2006. A timed exercise for 60 Minute Fics.

"What are you doing?" Sephiroth asked as he looked up from his seventh pile of absolutely pointless, ridiculous paperwork. He knew it was his seventh only because he was counting exactly how many stupid tasks he had to do on a daily basis that could easily be handled by a secretary, injured Third-Class, or trained chocobo.

There was a point to the exercise, really. In the end, he would get out of doing paperwork.

Zack was mostly upside-down on the leather sofa that was shoved under the window of the thankfully spacious office. One of the perks. Or, counting both window and sofa, two of the perks.

Boots kicked up so that the laces blew in the breeze and his hair trailing down onto the carpet, Zack was holding a pulp magazine upside down - well, right-side up - and frowning.

"And why are you in my office?"

"Oral sex," Zack deadpanned as he glanced over - under - the magazine. "Just waiting for you to ask."

"Very funny." Sephiroth stood up anyway, stretching before frowning at the paperwork.

"Riddle," Zack replied as he set the magazine up on the arm of the sofa and pushed himself downward onto the floor. "Driving me crazy."

"I didn't know you liked riddles," Sephiroth stated as he reached for the magazine before sitting calmly on the sofa and swinging a leg over Zack so that the visiting First Class truly was in a prime position.

"I don't," whined Zack. "But I read it on accident and it's going to kill me if I have to look at the answer."

"It's easy," Sephiroth said quickly before setting the magazine back down where it had been.

"What?!"

"The beginning of eternity. The end of time and space. The beginning of every end, and the end of every place," Sephiroth recited, smiling wickedly. "For someone so good with tactics..."

"Tell me." Zack pouted. It was nearly enough to break the General, save that a grown man pouting was fairly ridiculous looking.

"No," Sephiroth replied. "It'll come to you."

Zack jumped up off the floor, pause a moment before heaving himself onto Sephiroth's lap and reaching to undo Sephiroth's coat.

"Go lock the door."

"I did when I got here," Zack replied. "Oral sex, remember?"

"That's not why you're here."

"Is now."

"I'm still not telling you the answer," Sephiroth said just before Zack kissed him, using the kiss to distract from wandering hands. But nothing could distract from Zack's hand grabbing at his cock through leather.

Sephiroth returned the favor by reaching into loose standard-issue pants, amused to find his First Class already quite aroused. Far too often they ended up in the office instead of somewhere more comfortable. They had it all figured out.

He really did like the office. Just not the paperwork.

"Damn..." Zack murmured, reaching for a nearly-hidden zipper as Sephiroth pushed down the high collar of his shirt and started to suck at the spot where his neck and collarbone met. "Ah!"

So much for oral - Sephiroth was fairly sure that a handjob was about as far as things were going to go. Not a bad trade, though. He might even tell Zack the answer - if Zack didn't...

"E!" Zack exclaimed, pulling back with his eyes open wide. "It's the letter E!"

"It is," Sephiroth agreed. "I told you it was easy."

"I..."

"No more outbursts from you."

Zack nodded.

And managed to find a way to keep his mouth otherwise occupied.

Sephiroth never did finish that seventh pile of paperwork. But, of course, he really didn't care.


End file.
